El atardecer desde el manzano
by Elenear28
Summary: "—Algún día te llevaré ahí, Caddie— había dicho el día en que condujo el Mustang por primera vez—. Nos sentaremos juntos y veremos el atardecer desde la rama de un manzano. Te regalaré una manzana algún día. Roja y brillante." Regalo de cumpleaños para Alphabetta


**Disclaimer: la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Saimon, Caddie y su familia salieron de la mente de Alphabetta y pertenecen al SYOT "Daños Colaterales", de mi autoría.**

* * *

**El atardecer desde el manzano**

Mamá se ha encerrado a llorar en su cuarto. Escucho los sollozos, ligeramente amortiguados por las paredes, delgadas como papel, que separan mi cuarto del de mis padres.

Papá se ha ido al taller hace como una hora, incapaz de seguir viendo como Saimon arrastraba el cadáver de la chica rubia a través de la Arena de los Quincuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. El taller ha sido su refugio en los últimos días. Creo que una parte de él estaba convencido de que mi hermano se limitaría a quedarse parado sobre su pedestal y dejaría que lo matasen. No sé si el arma de destrucción en que se ha convertido ahora es mejor o peor que eso, pero creo que está, al menos, algo desconcertado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Saimon siempre ha sido un niño enfermo. Desde que cayó en un foso de mecánica, en el taller de papá, cuando tenía tres años, una parte de su cerebro quedó irremediablemente dañada. Existía una medicina que se encargaría de hacer que el tejido dañado se regenerara, pero, como suele pasar en lugares como el Seis, no teníamos los recursos para costeárnosla. Por eso mi hermano ha tenido que vivir con su condición. Por eso, en los días difíciles, mamá revuelve un par de gotas de morflina con el jugo de su desayuno.

El daño en su cabeza lo hace vulnerable, como un niño pequeño, pero también peligroso. Lo ha probado varias veces: cuando mató al chico grandote del Uno, cuando se las arregló para asesinar a la chica con la que se había aliado…

Mi cuerpo tiembla al pensar en lo fácil que resulta para él olvidarse de las personas a las que quiere. Mis dedos vuelan hacia la piel que cubre la mitad de mi cara, rosada y ligeramente arrugada, ahí donde las células nuevas están tratando de cubrir el daño que causaran las llamas.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de mi hermano. Sigue tal y como la dejó el día de la Cosecha: la cama desecha, el frasco de colonia volcado sobre la pequeña mesita en un rincón, las cajas de cerillas vacías tiradas de cualquier manera en el suelo. Me recuesto en la cama e inhalo con fuerza, intentando recordar a mi hermano a través de los sentidos. No sirve de mucho, el cuarto huele un poco a polvo, pero nada que yo pueda identificar como indudablemente suyo.

Me levanto y, cuando voy hacia afuera, paso los dedos sobre las muescas en la madera de la puerta. Mis dedos siguen las cuatro marcas paralelas. Las marcas de las uñas de Saimon. A veces, cuando los ataques eran particularmente malos, mamá tenía que meterlo a empujones en su cuarto. Afuera hay un pequeño cerrojo que le permitía a mamá encerrarlo en la habitación como si fuera un perro rabioso. Cuando era más pequeña solía asustarme. Era como si otra persona, una violenta y enfadada, robara su rostro y llenara su boca de palabras malsonantes que hacían que mamá se sentara en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza entre sus manos y los ojos húmedos.

Podían pasar horas y horas con Saimon maldiciendo y mamá llorando. Mis dedos tiemblan levemente, así que convierto mi mano en un puño y me obligo a tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

"Tienes que ser fuerte", me recuerdo a mí misma.

Camino hacia la sala, donde la proyección de los Juegos permanece encendida. Las familias de los tributos elegidos reciben un proyector en préstamo por parte del Gobierno para que no se pierdan ni un minuto de la transmisión y, al mismo tiempo, no tengan que reunirse con el resto del distrito en la Plaza Mayor. Nunca sabes cuándo asesinarán a tu familiar o cuando se convertirá en asesino, así que supongo que es su forma retorcida de ayudarnos un poco.

En la imagen veo a dos de los tributos profesionales que quedan, un chico y una chica, y al voluntario del Tres, atravesando el agua dentro de una barca. La chica del Cuatro se ha apropiado del segmento de la Arena cubierto por una playa irrealmente hermosa y ha conseguido alimentarse y descansar un poco.

Sai también ha descansado, justo después de matar a Raven. En cuanto su cuerpo ha dejado de retorcerse, él la ha abrazado como si fuera un osito de peluche y luego ha tomado una siesta. Mamá se quedó mirándolo durante horas. Su labio inferior temblando mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro. Su respiración lenta acompasándose al movimiento que hacía el pecho de mi hermano, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, dentro de aquella cueva oscura y sombría. Como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Como si el cuerpo al que se aferraba no hubiese perdido la vida bajo sus propias manos.

Cierro los ojos y respiro por la boca. Saimon ha tomado el cadáver de Raven por su esplendorosa melena rubia, ahora manchada de sangre, y la arrastra por el suelo. Las laceraciones en sus piernas no sangran, porque han pasado horas desde que la chica murió, pero aun así lucen grotescas.

Intento encontrar en el rostro del chico desquiciado en pantalla al hermano que me hacía cosquillas en el vientre o me subía al desvencijado Mustang que papá le había permitido recuperar del deshuesadero y que luego le había enseñado a reparar.

Saimon aprendió a conducir cuando tenía más o menos mi edad. Sus piernas larguiruchas le permitían alcanzar los pedales, aunque aún tenía que apilar unas cuantas almohadas para ser capaz de ver por encima del volante. El día en que consiguió que el Mustang volviera a la vida, fue a mí a la que le permitió subirse al asiento del acompañante. Fueron mis gritos de júbilo los que acompañaron los suyos mientras el auto tomaba velocidad sobre la calle de lastre que discurría en paralelo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la interdistrital.

—Si seguimos por aquí, Caddie— decía él—llegaremos hasta el Once.

—¿En serio?

—Campos y campos cubiertos de cultivos. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaron las manzanas? Dicen que hay kilómetros enteros cubiertos de árboles. Todos llenos de manzanas. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Y cuando cerraba los ojos podía hacerlo.

No se ven muchos árboles en los distritos industriales como el nuestro. Conocíamos algunas plantas gracias a las clases en la escuela, pero solo de vista. Nunca había podido ver un verdadero fresal y mucho menos subirme a un manzano, como presentaban a los niños del Once en las proyecciones que nos ponían de vez en cuando para mostrarnos las formas de vida en otros distritos.

Siempre he pensado que todo lo que enseñan sobre los distritos es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, posiblemente porque el segmento enfocado en el Seis, nuestro distrito, presentaba a un puñado de adolescentes riéndose mientras se dedicaban a ajustar tuercas y atornillar cosas en autos brillantes, como recién salidos de la fábrica. Sus monos de trabajo, de color azul cobalto, estaban completamente libres de manchas de aceite de motor.

Eso nunca sucede.

Eran esas imágenes las que me llevaban a cuestionar la veracidad sobre lo que nos mostraban sobre otros distritos. ¿Los niños realmente reían cuando segaban el grano en el Nueve? ¿Silbaban los mineros mientras caminaban hacia las minas en el Doce? ¿Los leñadores en el Siete podían sentarse tranquilamente a almorzar sobre los tocones de los árboles recién cortados?

En la pantalla Saimon se detiene, apoya la espalda de Raven sobre el tronco de un extraño árbol, desprovisto de ramas pero con largas hojas en la cima que se curvan y ondean como banderas con el viento. Sus frutos son redondos, peludos y de color café. No sé qué habrá captado su atención, pero los músculos de mi vientre entran en tensión y me encuentro a mí misma inclinándome hacia adelante, intentando ver lo que aún no quieren mostrarnos. Finalmente amplían la toma y nos muestran el objeto plateado en una esquina.

Un paracaídas desciende en el aire. El regalo en su interior es una botella llena de agua. Mi hermano la toma y se la bebe entera. En su cabeza, no existe la idea de que el líquido precioso dentro del contenedor plástico tiene que ser racionado. Cuando acaba, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y se pone a cantar:

"_Tengo cuatro ruedas_

_en mi camión azul._

_Tengo cuatro ruedas_

_en mi camión azul._

_Pero si una rueda_

_pinchara al arrancar..._

_solo tres ruedas_

_tendría mi camión."_

Es una de las canciones que nos enseñan en la escuela para aprender a contar. A Saimon le encantaba, solía cantarla inclusive cuando ya era demasiado mayor para que resultara simpático.

—Siempre le gustó esa canción— me sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de mamá. Al girarme, ella está apoyada en la pared, como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado para poder soportarlo—. Mi Saimon siempre ha sido un buen chico. Un buen chico de verdad.

Me gustaría decirle que tiene razón pero, por más que ame a mi hermano, cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo el dolor lacerante del fuego o la sensación de cómo la piel de mi cara se derretía como la cera de una vela.

Evito los espejos a toda costa. Mi cara no volverá a ser la misma nunca. Inclusive ahora, varios semanas más tarde, siento pánico cuando entro al sanitario. Recuerdo el frío de las baldosas bajo mis rodillas y el calor de las llamas lamiendo mi piel. La mano de Saimon presionando mi nuca mientras su otra mano se aferraba a mis muñecas, evitando que yo me debatiera para apartarme de las llamas.

El brillo demente en sus ojos cuando se reía mientras yo gritaba, una y otra vez, la palabra "monstruo" me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. Lo he perdonado, pero eso no evita que los recuerdos sigan haciéndome daño.

Si gana ¿cómo podremos verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo podrá mamá abrazarlo por las noches, cuando siente tanto miedo que es incapaz de dejar de gritar, cuando lo ha visto matar a dos personas sin piedad alguna?

Saimon, que en el fondo no es más que un niño asustado…

Mamá extiende los brazos y yo me apresuro a refugiarme en ellos, cuidándome de no restregar el lado de mí cara que sigue cubierto de la crema, que se supone ayudará a que las quemaduras dejen pocas cicatrices, contra su blusa, la misma que ha estado usando desde hace tres días. A pesar del aroma a sudor que desprende, el pecho cálido de mamá resulta reconfortante. Su mano regordeta frota la parte trasera de mi cabeza y su voz, suave y pausada, consigue hacer que mi corazón deje de latir como loco.

—Raven duerme. Está muy cansada. Estará mejor pronto ¿sabes? Solo necesita dormir y dormir. Dormir y dormir. ¿Debería contarle un cuento? —por un momento creo que es mamá la que lo dice, pero no… Es Saimon.

—Los cuentos son para cuando no consigues dormirte. Raven ya está dormida— responde con un tono ligeramente más grave.

—¿Deberíamos despertarla?

—¡No! Déjala dormir. Está muy cansada. No me gusta cómo se ve su cabello. ¿Debería decirle que es hora de lavarlo? No luce tan bonito. Es como una llama a punto de apagarse. ¡No me gusta!

La voz de mi hermano me llega amortiguada desde la proyección.

—¿Con quién está hablando? — la pregunta se escapa de mi boca a pesar de que sé cuál es la respuesta. Mamá niega vigorosamente con la cabeza. Sabe, igual que yo, que no es necesario que Saimon esté acompañado para que sostenga complicadas conversaciones.

—Estará bien en cuanto vuelva a casa. Cuidaremos de él. Él estará bien. Es mi bebé. Mi pequeño Saimon. Saimon estará bien.

Por un momento siento miedo de que mamá pierda la cabeza. ¿Podríamos soportar a otra persona así en casa?

Afuera oímos el traqueteo de una camioneta.

—Papá está de vuelta— el anuncio parece casi tonto. Por supuesto que ella lo sabe también.

—Iré a… iré a lavarme la cara.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando papá entra en la casa yo estoy sentada en el desvaído sillón de color azul, con las piernas cruzadas bajo mi cuerpo y la mirada perdida en la pantalla. Saimon sigue cantando. La puerta se cierra y yo volteo a ver a papá.

Su mandíbula se endurece cuando ve la imagen desquiciada que ofrece mi hermano en la televisión.

—Apaga la proyección, Caddie.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ya solo quedan cinco, podría acabar en cualquier momento.

—Tres profesionales, un chico que ha probado tener mucha suerte y nuestro tributo— dice él—. No tiene muchas posibilidades.

"Nuestro tributo". Así es como papá se ha referido a Saimon desde que mató al chico en el Baño de Sangre. "Nuestro tributo". No Saimon, no "mi hijo". Es como si fuera un desconocido.

—Papá.

—Obedece, Caddie.

Con renuencia, mi dedo presiona el botón en el mando a distancia, silenciando la voz de mi hermano.

…

Los gritos en el distrito son los que nos ponen sobre alerta. Cuando encendemos la proyección el cadáver de la chica del Cuatro está en el suelo y la cantidad de muertes asignadas a Saimon, en el recuadro en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, ha aumentado en uno. Tres muertos: el chico del Uno, la chica del Tres y la chica del Cuatro.

La profesional del Uno está de rodillas en el suelo. Veo a Saimon acercarse, con el mazo cubierto de púas en la mano. Detrás de la chica, el otro profesional golpea con sus puños, una y otra vez, una especie de pared invisible que lo mantiene recluido. Apartado de ella.

Saimon ataca y la chica se mueve con agilidad, esquivando los ataques y atacando a su vez. Es irreal. Golpes vienen y van y el aire se llena del sonido del pico y el mazo al entrechocar. La Arena entra en la pelea y las olas del mar que los rodea los envuelven a ambos. Cuando el agua se retira los dos están empapados, pero ella se ha llevado la peor parte: ahora cojea y su rostro sangra. Saimon parpadea, una y otra vez, intentando eliminar el agua salobre de sus párpados. Ataca de nuevo, esta vez, el mazo se hunde en la piel del brazo de ella y la veo gritar antes de que una nueva ola entre en la playa.

Tan solo dura un momento y el cuerpo de la chica se desvanece. La cámara se enfoca en un Saimon despatarrado en la arena grisácea de la playa. Intento reconocer a mi hermano en la criatura extraña que se pone de pie, tambaleándose, pero el chico monstruoso que ven mis ojos no se parece en nada a mi hermano.

Hay un ligero parpadeo en la pantalla y el chico del Dos se mueve hacia adelante, liberado de su prisión, en el mismo instante en que el cañón suena. Mamá suelta un grito y cae de rodillas en el suelo, boqueando como los peces que presentan en las proyecciones sobre el distrito Cuatro.

—¡SAIMOOOON! —no soy yo la que grita, pero mi garganta queda destrozada de todas maneras.

La toma se abre y vemos a los dos tributos que quedan en pie: mi hermano y el profesional del Dos.

El cañón ha anunciado la muerte de la chica.

Una muerte. Una más. Eso es todo lo que necesita la criatura que se ríe como desquiciada sobre la arena blanca para volver a casa.

—Tú puedes, mi cielo… Vuelve, vuelve con mamá.

La voz de mi madre es un cántico febril. Ni siquiera parece entender lo que le está pidiendo. Le suplica a mi hermano que mate de nuevo. En mi cabeza se reproducen los rostros de los tributos asesinados: el chico del Uno, la chica del Tres, la chica del Cuatro, la chica del Uno. De nuevo: el chico del Uno, la chica del Tres, la chica del Cuatro, la chica del Uno…. Uno, Tres, Cuatro, Uno. Uno, Tres, Cuatro, Uno… Uno, Tres, Cuatro, Uno… unotrescuatrouno, unotrescuatrouno… unotres…

Siento ganas de vomitar, pero mantengo los ojos bien abiertos. Algo cambia en el rostro del profesional. Su rostro pierde su humanidad, la suavidad y la tranquilidad que hasta ahora habían marcado sus rasgos. Y entonces recuerdo las escenas robadas que había protagonizado con la chica que acaba de morir.

El miedo estalla en mi interior y caigo en cuenta de que esta será la última vez que veré a mi hermano, porque su locura no es un adversario lo suficientemente formidable para enfrentar la ira asesina que deforma la cara del profesional.

Mi escaso desayuno empuja desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta mientras veo al profesional tomar el pico de la chica caída.

Mis recuerdos de Saimon corren frente a mis ojos: la primera vez que se subió a una motocicleta, el día en que me enseñó a abrocharme un casco, los fuertes que armábamos juntos con los neumáticos viejos en la parte trasera del taller de papá, los gritos iracundos cuando mamá lo encerraba en su cuarto en medio de uno de sus ataques, sus manos empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que las llamas lamieran mis mejillas…

—Algún día te llevaré ahí, Caddie— había dicho el día en que condujo el Mustang por primera vez—. Nos sentaremos juntos y veremos el atardecer desde la rama de un manzano. Te regalaré una manzana algún día. Roja y brillante.

Cuando el pico se desliza hacia atrás, tomando impulso, el rostro de Saimon cambia. Los rasgos se suavizan y encuentro a mi hermano en ellos de nuevo. Vuelve a ser él. Es Saimon de nuevo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

El miedo toma posesión de sus rasgos.

—Lo prometo.

El pico se hunde en su pecho y, cuando lo hace, la rabia asesina se disipa del rostro de su asesino.

No escucho el llanto de mi madre ni el grito agónico de papá, pero siento ambos en mi interior.

Cuando las rodillas de Saimon fallan, el chico lo sujeta de los hombros.

—No, no, no. No puedes morir ahora. No, no…

Mi hermano alza la mirada y veo el miedo en sus ojos. Su respiración sale en rápidos jadeos y la sangre gotea por su barbilla.

Y entonces, un segundo antes de que el cañón suene, veo la paz reflejada en sus ojos.

…

Al funeral asiste más gente de que pensé que lo haría. El ataúd permanece cerrado, pero yo he visto a mi hermano cuando lo han traído.

De no ser por el hecho de que sé que está muerto, podría parecer que duerme.

Mamá no ha podido venir: papá ha tenido que darle la morflina que ella tenía reservada para mi hermano para calmarla. Mi familia se desborona. Mamá no ha parado de gritar en días. Papá ha comenzado a beber de nuevo.

Yo me sostengo a mí misma a cómo puedo.

No tenemos una verdadera religión aquí en el Seis, el Capitolio prohibió todas esas cosas hace años, pero el alcalde dice algunas palabras en honor a Saimon. El funeral de Kiara LaBon ha sido esta mañana. He visto a su padre ser cargado entre dos Agentes de Paz cuando ha acabado, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Es un hombre destrozado por sus pérdidas.

No consigo concentrarme en lo que dice el Alcalde, pero es algo así como que Saimon ha sido fuerte y valiente. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvimos a un tributo entre los finalistas, así que aún y cuando no ha conseguido volver a casa como Vencedor, la gente se siente entusiasmada.

En cualquier caso, sus palabras no tienen sentido, no consiguen llegar hasta mi cabeza.

Veo a Kates Ave, uno de nuestros Vencedores, el Mentor de Saimon, inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante mientras la adicta a la morflina que se encargó de cuidar de Kiara mueve una de sus manos en un espasmo constante y en apariencia doloroso, mientras sus ojos, demasiado grandes para el resto de su cara, se mueven incesantemente.

Los ojos azules de Kates se encuentran con los míos. La mano de mi padre empieza a temblar y mis dedos se aferran a los suyos. La gente podría pensar que él me consuela a mí, pero es exactamente al revés.

Cuando el funeral acaba, papá se desploma sobre una de las sillas.

—Ve a casa, Caddie.

Su rostro ceniciento es tan duro que no se me ocurre desobedecerlo. Empiezo a caminar mientras aliso el vestido naranja. Es demasiado festivo para un funeral pero se supone que tenemos que vestir nuestra mejor ropa. Es el mismo vestido que usé para mi primera Cosecha, hace tan solo un mes.

Camino con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Los zapatos han empezado a quedarme pequeños y me lastiman los dedos de los pies.

—¿Disculpa? —levanto la cabeza, curiosa y me encuentro con Kates Ave unos pasos detrás de mi— ¿Eres Caddie?

Mi cabeza hace un movimiento extraño, a medio camino entre un asentimiento y una negación.

—¿La hermana de Saimon Keane?

Mis ojos se abren un poco. ¿Qué querrá?

—Escucha. Sé que no quieres hablar sobre tu hermano, pero tengo algo para ti.

Mis cejas se levantan y permanezco muda.

—Se supone que los chicos se llevan algo con ellos a la Arena, algo que les recuerde a su casa. Saimon llevaba algo así, pero nunca lo metió a la Arena. Lo dejó conmigo. Dijo que olvidó dártelo antes de irse.

Intento pensar en algo que calce con esa descripción. Algo que Saimon pudiese llevar para recordar nuestra casa. No se me ocurre nada.

—La mayoría de los chicos llevan tornos o tuercas. Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto— dice hurgando en sus bolsillos. Cuando abre la mano, tiene en ella un cristal rojo brillante, casi redondo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Kates se encoje de hombros.

—No soy un experto en joyas, pero estoy seguro de que no es vidrio común y corriente. Si me pones a adivinar debe ser una de esas rocas ridículamente caras que usa la gente en el Capitolio. Dijo que lo había encontrado en un auto y que le recordaba a una ¿manzana? —la última palabra se convierte en una pregunta.

Una manzana.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Intenté traer a tu hermano de vuelta— dice él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Lamento no haberlo conseguido.

Agito la cabeza mientras me llevo el regalo a los labios.

"Roja y brillante" había dicho él. Mis labios tocan la lisa superficie y pienso en la mirada pacífica en los ojos de mi hermano un momento antes de morir. La brisa sopla, agitando mi cabello en ese momento y veo el sol teñirse de naranja mientras empieza a descender en el cielo.

"Y veremos juntos el atardecer desde la rama de un manzano…"

Las lágrimas bajan por mi cara mientras pienso que, lo único que falta aquí para cumplir con la promesa de mi hermano es el manzano.

"Encontraré uno, Sai. Encontraré uno y veré el atardecer por los dos. Lo prometo"

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Alpha! Creo que no me lo vas a creer, pero cuando me puse a pensar en tu regalo de cumpleaños, hace como un mes, se me ocurrió que podía darte el POV de Caddie sobre los Juegos de Saimon, por eso se me salió una risita nerviosa cuando empecé a leer el capítulo del reto y vi que tu habías tenido una idea similar. Así que aquí me tienes. Nunca había analizado mucho al personaje de Caddie pero creo que a ella le tocó crecer muy deprisa y después de la cosecha de Sai, era la persona más equilibrada de la casa. **

**Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. A pesar de que fue gracias a Rimin que te conocí, ya sabes que Sai es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos. Me puse a releer su formulario y me di cuenta de que nunca había sacado a relucir el recuerdo de su distrito, así que aquí lo tienes en un outtake. :) **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que este nuevo año de vida esté lleno de cosas positivas y seas muy muy feliz.**

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
